1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a connector that can firmly fasten to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there are several connection methods for electronic connectors such as screws or hook mechanism. The hook mechanism is often too weak to engage firmly. Thus, the connector is easily detached from the electronic device when accidentally pulled or rotated. Moreover, resilient elements suffer from permanent deformation due to material fatigue over long-term use. Related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,864 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,556.